


Like Air to Breathe

by torino10154



Series: HP May Madness 2014 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Dry Humping, Felching, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Like Air to Breathe

There are wants and desires that only their bodies are able to convey. 

Harry sucks one of Severus's balls into his mouth, moaning as he feels fingers in his hair, tugging and tightening. He shifts so he can rut against Severus's shin. He sucks Severus's cock into his mouth and lightly presses a fingertip to his arsehole. Severus then slides his foot between Harry's legs, applying pressure to his sac. Harry's hips thrust and he knows he's going to come fucking Severus's foot. 

Standing in the bathtub, Severus brings himself to full hardness. Harry's eyes are closed, his cock only half-hard in his hand. Severus sucks in a breath as Harry exhales, though the first drops of piss go wide of the target. Harry adjusts his aim until the warm stream is running straight over Severus's cock. Severus wanks himself fast and furious, determined to come before Harry's done. Green eyes meet black and Severus's knees buckle.

Harry groans into the pillow as Severus parts his cheeks. It's filthy and depraved and _glorious_. Severus licks up from Harry's balls, catching every drop of come, before plunging his tongue into Harry's come-slick hole. 

There are some needs that can't be voiced. Untranslatable.


End file.
